Rudy (Ice Age)
Rudy is the main antagonist of Blue Sky's 5th animated feature film Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (even though he is not seen until the end), and its subsequent video game. He is a rogue albino Baryonyx and Buck and Momma Tyrannosaurus Rex's archenemy and the top predator in the dinosaur valley. He is very responsible for scratching out Buck's eye and constantly tracks the weasel, hoping for revenge on Buck for plucking out his tooth, leaving him with a scar on his lip. Personality Rudy is an aggressive, devastating, and bloodthirsty opponent in the eyes of Buck and the other dinosaurs. Vicious in nature, Rudy was constantly on the hunt and quick to attack others. Few creatures were brave enough to attack Rudy, though some, such as Buck and Momma, would step up to face him if forced to. Appearance He is a gigantic albino Baryonyx with red eyes and a long jaw. He has sharp claws on his hands and feet and sharp teeth, missing the one that Buck knocked out. History ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' Before the film takes place, Rudy attacks Buck the weasel, scratching out his eye. He then eats Buck but before he can swallow him, Buck manages to escape the dinosaur's rockets out of the dinosaurs mouth, knocking out one of his teeth. During the movie, Rudy, until the climax, was only seen in the shadows to show his evilness and massive appearance. He follows the tracks of Buck and the herd, planning to ambush them at the right moment. Buck (as well as Momma) occasionally hear his loud roars coming from the forest. He manages to catch up with Sid, accidentally left behind by Momma. The terrified sloth is able to escape from Rudy by running into an obsidian river. Before walking away, Rudy stomps on the ground, causing the lava underneath to reemerge and trap Sid, only to be saved by Buck and the possums before falling down a lava waterfall. At the end of the movie, once Sid is saved, Rudy ambushes Buck, Manny, Ellie, Diego, the possums, and newborn baby Peaches inside the cave they used to travel to the dinosaur world and attempts to eat them all. Buck distracts Rudy as Manny, Diego, and Sid tie Rudy up with vines. Sid accidentally trips over the wire, allowing Rudy to get back up and presume chase. Before Rudy is able to finish his nemesis and his friends, Momma, in a timely arrival, charges into Rudy and pushes him off a nearby cliff, sending him plummeting down to his apparent death. Buck is shown to feel sorrow for Rudy, because the only challenge in his life was gone. However, it is later shown that Rudy survived the fall, and continues his feud with Buck, who starts to ride him (much to Rudy's chagrin and frustration). ''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' Rudy, alongside Buck, makes a cameo appearance in Ice Age: Continental Drift and Scrat's Continental Crack-Up Part 1, where Buck is seen riding Rudy by Scrat as he descends to the Earth's core. Videogame appearance Rudy is the final boss of all of the versions of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Momma and Buck fight against Rudy in his cave hideout while Manny and his gang run for shelter. As Momma fights Rudy head on, the player controls Buck as he uses his bamboo launcher to destroy rafflesia flowers connected to vines holding on to a rock column dangling above Rudy and Momma. As Buck attacks the rafflesias, he can use his whip to pull down the vine attached to the rafflesia, causing small parts of it fall onto Rudy, angering him, and attempts to bite Buck. Once the last rafflesia is destroyed, the complete rock column falls near Rudy, partially blinding him with dust and pushes him toward the edge of the cave cliff. Momma shoves Rudy off the cliff similar to the movie, but he also survives the fall. Gallery Rudy02.jpeg|Rudy. PDVD 091.PNG|Rudy roars. Rudy_indominus.png|Rudy's similarity to the Indominus rex. Rudy_vs_vastatosaurus_rex.jpg|Rudy compared to the Vastatosaurus Rex. iceage3h.jpg|Rudy's evil grin. Rudy'sFall.png|Rudy falls to his apparent death. 2018-01-26.png|Rudy upon emerging from the Cave's entrance 2018-01-26 (2).png|Rudy when he uses his tongue to lick the spot where he lost his tooth Screenshot_20180901-162026.jpg|Rudy's eye Screenshot_20180901-162049.jpg|Rudy prepare to puncture Buck's right eye. Screenshot_20180901-162138.jpg|Rudy look out at Buck's eye. Screenshot_20180901-162201.jpg|Rudy in the rain Screenshot_20180901-162431.jpg|Rudy emerges in the clouds Screenshot_20180901-162456.jpg|Rudy in the clouds. Screenshot_20180901-162356.jpg|Rudy prepare to eat Buck. Screenshot_20180901-162614.jpg|Rudy's eyes, behind Buck. Screenshot_20180901-162702.jpg|Rudy prepare to kill the Herd. Screenshot_20180901-162737.jpg|Rudy facing Buck. Screenshot_20180901-162756.jpg|Rudy's evil stare. Screenshot_20180901-162831.jpg|Rudy purchasing Buck. Screenshot_20180901-174817.jpg|Rudy prepare to kill Buck. Screenshot_20180901-162939.jpg|Rudy eat again Buck. Screenshot_20180901-174914.jpg|Rudy facing Diego and Buck. Screenshot_20180901-174932.jpg|Rudy annoyed by giant butterflies. Screenshot_20180901-175041.jpg|Rudy's mouth, tied by Buck's creepers. Screenshot_20180901-175154.jpg|Rudy is immobilized. Screenshot_20180901-175230.jpg|Sid face Rudy Screenshot_20180901-175259.jpg|Rudy is free. Screenshot_20180901-175308.jpg|Rudy's breakdown, prepare to kill Sid. Screenshot_20180901-175352.jpg|Rudy, prepare to eat Sid. Screenshot_20180901-175412.jpg|Rudy eat Sid. Screenshot_20180901-175424.jpg|But Momma Dino intervenes. Screenshot_20180901-175431.jpg|Momma Dino prepares to push Rudy into the ravine. Screenshot_20180901-175542.jpg|Rudy, push by Momma Dino. Screenshot_20180901-175557.jpg|Rudy meet his death. Screenshot_20180901-175802.jpg|Rudy's death. Screenshot_20180901-175826.jpg|Rudy's redemption and defeat. Screenshot_20180901-175856.jpg|Rudy, when he appear in Ice Age: Continental Drift. Screenshot_20180901-175945.jpg|Rudy's shadow Screenshot_20180901-180012.jpg|Rudy's scary stare, prepare to kill Ellie in Manny's nightmare. Screenshot_20180901-180028.jpg|Rudy's jumpscare, eating Ellie. Trivia *Rudy is a parody of Moby Dick. Both are great white beasts who mutilated their respective enemies; Buck (who lost an eye) and Captain Ahab (who lost a leg). *Rudy is the only Ice Age villain to appear in more than one film, due to his cameo in Ice Age: Continental Drift. *Due to his immense size, Rudy is considered the strongest villain in the Ice Age franchise. *Rudy is one of the most dangerous Ice Age villains in the franchise. *Rudy is the first main Ice Age villain not to die of his respected movie. Captain Gutt, the main antagonist of the next movie Ice Age: Continental Drift, could've survived his fate, but it is uncertain if he did or not. *He is also the second main antagonist of a Blue Sky Studios movie who doesn't die in his respected movie, the first being Sour Kangaroo. * Rudy bears a resemblance to the Albino Giganotosaurus from Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008), the Indominus rex from Jurassic World and the Screaming Death from Dragons: Defenders of Berk due to their white skin and other features. *Rudy appears as a giant two-legged albino crocodile due to the fact Baryonyx is a species of Spinosaurus, which have heads like those of crocodiles. *Rudy did not appear nor was mentioned by Buck in Ice Age: Collision Course, despite the latter having a major role in the film. It is unknown where Rudy is, as when Buck is first seen, he is not battling him but three dino birds named Gavin, Roger and Gertie. It's possible that Rudy died of old age or that Buck finally managed to take him down. *He is sometimes thought to be a Spinosaurus and even a Suchomimus. Navigation pl:Rudy (Epoka Lodowcowa) Category:Male Category:Predator Category:Animals Category:Mute Category:Ice Age Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:Rogues Category:Brutes Category:Game Bosses Category:Obsessed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Murderer Category:Ferals Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Barbarian Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Mutilators Category:Amoral Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Homicidal Category:Evil from the past Category:Power Hungry Category:Oppressors Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Destroyers Category:Revived Category:Vengeful Category:Cannibals Category:Enigmatic Category:Comedy Villains